


Trick-or-Treat with a Twist

by larislynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When you ask Cas to go trick-or-treating with you, things don't go the way you expected. But maybe that's not a bad thing.Prompt List #19: "You want to go trick-or-treating? Seriously?"
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 15





	Trick-or-Treat with a Twist

As the day dragged on, you felt yourself growing a bit stir-crazy in the bunker. It was Halloween and noting remotely spooky was even happening. No ghosts or ghouls to be seen. Dean had left to go to a bar, dragging a reluctant Sam behind him. Apparently Halloween was a good night to go pick up a one-night “date”. 

You rolled your eyes and sighed in frustration, flipping through the tv channels, nothing even remotely good on. Suddenly an idea popped into your head. “Hey Cas,” you called out, “I had an idea.” 

He walked into the room, a confused look on his face. “An idea about what?” 

“I’m just about bored out of my mind. There’s nothing to do here  _ and _ it’s Halloween.” 

  
“What does that have to do with you being bored,” he questioned. 

You broke into a smile, “It’s literally the best holiday all year! And so I was thinking,” you paused, embarrassed for a second, but then pressed on, “we should go trick-or-treating.”   


He stared at you in confusion for a second before responding, “ _ You want to go trick-or-treating? Seriously? _ ” 

Your smile faltered momentarily before you continued, “I mean, if you want to. But it’s so much fun, and you’ve never done it before, so it’d be something new for you to try.” 

For a moment he considered it before sighing, “Well,” he said, “I suppose this could be fun.”

A grin spread across your face, “Great! Now to find you a costume.” 

The sidewalk was barely lit by flickering street lights overhead, and there was a crisp chill in the air, but you didn’t complain. If anything it just added to the ambiance of the evening. Besides, the moonlight provided more than enough light to see by. 

Next to you Cas glanced around, looking a bit uneasy. You had to admit, maybe making him wear a fake halo and wings for his costume was a bit excessive. But you were dressed as a demon, so it just made sense. 

“Aren’t people going to question why we’re grown adults collecting candy?” 

“If they do, they’re a jerk. But just say you’re collecting candy for a younger sibling who’s sick and can’t go out.”

“Isn’t that a bit-”

You cut him off, “Unethical? Yes. But we also saved the world so in the end it all balances out. Probably.” 

As the angel next to you chuckled in response, you couldn’t help to admire the way the moonlight reflected in his piercing blue eyes. No matter how many times you tried to ignore the way you felt about him, it was impossible. A stab of pain went through you as you realized he wouldn’t feel the same way about you. These feelings needed to be gone, otherwise things could go downhill fast. 

You were dragged back to the present when you came to the first lit house. A fake skeleton was hanging from the door, and a few bales of hay were set up in the yard. There was a “Please Take One” bowl on the porch and as you approached it, Cas gave you a stern look. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Do not take the whole bowl.”    


“You’re no fun,” you pouted, but still only grabbed a KitKat before moving on. You grimaced at Cas’ choice in chocolate. “You seriously had your choice of like five different types of chocolate, and you chose a  _ Baby Ruth _ ? Really?” 

“It all tastes like molecules to me,” he countered, “but they have a good texture.” 

Well, that did make sense, but it didn’t stop you from judging him on it just a little bit. It was at that moment when you felt the familiar sensation of something watching you. You grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him back towards the sidewalk. 

“I think I’ve got some gum stuck to my shoe,” you whispered the code in a low voice, hoping he would pick up on what you meant. 

Apparently he did, as he replied, “Would you like to go back to the car to get it off?”

“No, I don’t think it will help my shoes to walk that far.”    


He nodded in response before veering off towards a sidestreet. Once you both felt a bit more secluded you asked, “Do you have any weapons with you? Maybe your angel blade?”   


“You didn’t bring yourself a weapon,” he questioned accusingly. 

Rolling your eyes you responded, “All I have is my dagger, sorry I didn’t expect to be fighting any entities tonight.”

He sighed and handed you the long silver blade he had stashed under the folds of his trenchcoat. “Any idea what’s following us?” 

“No, I just got the feeling, and wanted to be sure we were ready. But I know that there’s definitely something out there.”   


“What do you think our plan should be? We can’t just stand here and wait for whatever it is to attack.”   


“I think the best thing we can do is go back and pretend we don’t know we’re being watched. Before you say anything, I don’t like the idea much either but I don’t see any other way.”

Once again walking down the street, you now cursed the flickering street lights. The once spooky atmosphere was now just a low-visibility potential battleground. The moonlight was now dimmed as impending storm clouds started to fill the sky. You could feel your hunter instincts starting to take over, and you began to flich at every sound. Something told you to try and act more nonchalant but it was difficult. You were usually prepared for fights, and this wasn’t exactly something you had predicted.

On the upside, however, you felt your bag getting heavier at each stop. You’d need to hide all this chocolate from Dean when you got home. If you got home.    


For the first time in the evening, Cas seemed to actually be enjoying the Halloween festivities. “I know the circumstances aren’t ideal,” he said, “but I can understand why humans find this so appealing.” 

You replied with a smile, feeling a bit more at ease knowing Cas wasn’t worried, “I always loved the idea of Halloween growing up. I wasn’t allowed to celebrate it when I was younger because it was “devil worship”, but as soon as I was on my own I embraced every part of the holiday.”

“I’m glad you were-” 

You shushed him as a prickle suddenly went down your spine. “I feel it again. Whatever it is, it’s close.” 

He nodded silently as you approached the next lit house. After a quick knock, an elderly woman answered the door, a bowl of chocolates in hand. “Aren’t you a little old to be trick-or-treating?”

“Well, you see ma’am,” you answered, “my little sister is sick with a cold, so we’re collecting candy for her.”

“If there’s one thing I hate more than hunters,” she hissed, her voice taking on an inhuman quality, “it’s liars.” You felt something cool and sharp press against your back, and your heart clenched. Pulling out the blade Cas had handed you earlier, you launched it back in one swift motion. The monster behind you doubled over and collapsed into dust. 

A flash of blinding light told you that Cas had managed to smite the other monster, leaving only the “sweet old lady” standing in front of you. Her skin began to peel back, revealing a young woman who seemed to be in her mid-20s. “Well, it seems you killed my brothers. Pity. But I think you’ll find I won’t be quite as easy to dispose of.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” you retorted through clenched teeth. Swinging the bloody angel blade forward, it lodged itself in her stomach but did nothing. 

She smirked, but as she did, her face shifted again, “Well then, judge, have you reached your verdict?” At that moment everything clicked. Why you couldn’t find the others even though you could sense them, why the first two died so easily. She was a silent shifter, a newly found sub-grouping of shape shifter than stayed in packs, but had a connected life force. When one died, the others gained their strength. 

A quick glance at Castiel told you that he had come to the same conclusion. It would take more than a stab wound to take her down, but luckily there was something that could do the trick. 

You made a move to grab for the hilt of the blade but she reacted quickly, latching a strong hand around your wrist. A burning sensation flooded through your arm, but you managed to pull out the angel blade. As you did, the burning spread, and you cried out in pain. You didn’t let that stop you, however, and in one fluid motion, brought the blade to her neck and pushed it through. As the head fell to the ground with a sickening plop, the burning pain overtook you and you collapsed onto the porch in a heap. 

Castiel rushed to your side, gently propping you up against the now closed front door. Your brain felt foggy, and you couldn’t quite see straight. On the plus side, you decided, the burning had receded. 

“ _ Please _ be alright,” he silently pleaded, hands trembling. Momentarily, you squeezed your eyes shut, and when you reopened them the world was back in focus. Cas breathed a sigh of relief as you cussed under your breath,

The question slipped from your lips before you could even process it, “What just happened?”

“I,” he paused, unsure of whether to be straightforward in his response or to sugar-coat it, “I honestly do not know. But you seem to be doing better now, so I suggest we head back to the bunker.”    


Something about his demeanor was off as you walked back, and you tried to ignore it, but eventually the stiff silence caused your feelings to spill over the edge. “What the hell is going on with you, Cas? First you seem overly concerned and the next minute you don’t seem to care what happens to me.” Thunder boomed from overhead as the last words tumbled out, the perfect accompaniment to your sudden outburst. 

“You could have died back there, do you realize that? All because we weren’t prepared. Because I agreed to go on this little ‘adventure’ with you. I could have lost you-” He stopped speaking abruptly as a look flashed across his face, an emotion that was gone as soon as it came. But you recognized it well. Regret. 

Droplets of water began to sprinkle down from the heavens as you replied. “Cas, what,” you paused, trying to interpret his message in a million different ways, but always drawing the same conclusion. “What are you trying to say?”

He glanced down, unsure of how to express how he truly felt. “I thought I lost you today, and that terrified me. It made me realize what I’ve felt all this time, and I can’t keep it to myself any longer. I love you. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you.” 

You blinked, unsure if this was real or all just a dream. Stepping towards him, the words came naturally, “All this time, I thought my feelings were one-sided. Cas, I love you too.” And in that moment he closed the remaining distance between you, and your lips met. Fireworks exploded in your mind as the rain cascaded down around you. You smiled into the kiss, and you knew that this year, Halloween may have brought you some tricks, but it also brought you a _very_ sweet treat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic was requested anonymously on Tumblr (make sure to follow me @thenewlarislynn and check out my requests post for more details!) and is actually the first Supernatural fic I've ever written, so sorry if it's a bit OOC. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all <3


End file.
